Enchanted to meet you
by introducingmex
Summary: Living in a golden cage and being home schooled isn't the best but what if your teacher becomes your friend. You never know what the future holds. xNILEYx OneShot


Staring out into the rain I was waiting for my new teacher to come. I'm living in a golden cage. My parents are rich and want to control every second of my live. One Time they installed cameras in my room so they could watch me when ever they were at work. That's where they are most of the time: At work. I don't think they love me enough to stay at home at least on a Sunday but most of the time I'm just alone at home with one of the maids or just with my best friend Demi, when she's over.

But today will my new teacher come. I'm getting home schooled so my parents can even look after me then. The last teacher was a really nice, older Lady and I liked her because she didn't treat me like a little kid which I definitely wasn't anymore. I'm about to turn 18 in a few months so I can finally move out of this hell. It's not really like hell, I get everything I want but I can't go to a normal High School, or even meet up with friends without someone watching me. It's annoying and I really don't know what I did so my parents would treat me like a prisoner.

I hear the doorbell ring. This must be my new home teacher. I heard it's a guy this time and I really hope he's not some old man who's super strict and doesn't even let me use the toilet. Been there, done that. My first teacher was like that but I acted so stupid after some time that he said that I'm too dumb to learn anything. That's when Victoria came, the old lady, she even let me go out with my friends some time and said to my parents that it was am important field trip to a museum. When I was at the mall with my friends, she sat in the food court and waited for me.

"Miley!", the maid called out for me and it was time for my first period today.

I walked down the stairs into the living room where the teacher was waiting for me. My parents set up an extra school room for me but I thought that maybe getting to know the teacher was a good thing before I try to get him kicked out and get Victoria back. After my parents found out about the mall trips they fired her and immediately started looking for a new one. While that was happening I didn't have to study or anything like that but I liked studying and it was better than just sitting around all day since I wasn't allowed to leave our land and sitting by the pool all by yourself is pretty boring. Trust me.

I walked in from behind the couch and I could only see a bunch of dark brown curls. Maybe he's not that bad, I thought to myself.

"Hello, I'm Miley!", I introduced myself and made sure he heard me.  
The head with the bunch of dark brown curls turned around and I could feel that butterflies were starting a fight in my stomach. He was perfect. His face was manly but you could still make out a few boyish features, his eyes were chocolate brown and you could see his abs through his shirt.  
My teacher is HOT. He looks like a Sex God. Not that I've ever had sex but I could feel a warm feeling inside me.

"I'm Nick Jonas, your new teacher!", he said and hold out his hand for me to shake while having a smile on his face that looked like a smirk too.  
I pulled myself back together and shook his hand. "You look really young for a teacher, Mr Jonas!",

I said while I tried to stop a smile from growing on my face.

"Call Me Nick. Well, I'm only 22 and just graduated from college and my Mom got me this Job since she's a good friend of your Mom and our Dad's are Co-workers.", he explained.

"Then Why didn't we meet before?", I asked and after I realized what I said I could've slapped myself.

"I was at boarding school in New Jersey and then I went to College right away.", He told me and smirked again.

"It's four already and we didn't really do anything except for talking!", Nick said and I smiled at him.

"well, we had to get to know each other first right? I mean what if you were some creepy guy who just wants to rape me disguised as a young teacher, huh?", I said laughing. "Well, good thing I am not!", he laughed, too, "Do you want to go out for some late lunch?", he asked and everything in me felt sad again. Stupid parent who want to control my life!

"I can't! My parents are basically keeping me in her like a prisoner. I'm not really allowed to go and leave our land, only when I have to see a doctor and mostly even then they make the doctor come here!", I slumbed down onto the sofa we were sitting on.

"When do they usually come back from work then?", he asked with a mischievous smile on his flawless face.

"Around 10pm. Why?", I asked a little confused. "It's only 4 and I think we can make it back from that diner until you're parents come back.", he said and winked at me.

"here are cameras everywhere, they will notice!" I told him with a sad expression on my face.

"Hmm", and with that he stood up and started pacing around the room. "Let's forget about that plan and maybe you should leave, they can see everything but they can't hear a word we're saying and usually I start to study now and they will know that something Is up when they see that you're still here!", I didn't want him to leave. Actually I wanted him to take me and leave with me, we could live together and have our happily ever after together. OMG here I am day dreaming about my teacher whom I've met 6 hours ago.

"I really should leave then, but I'll be back tomorrow", he tried to joke and I laughed. It wasn't that his joke was funny because it kind of wasn't but it reminded me that I would see him 5 or even 6 days a week now.

***6 Months later***

I had just finished my last exam and gave the paper to Nick and he smiled at me. "I'm going to drive it to the High School and there they will correct it, but I think that you did really well."  
"Thank you!", I said while hugging him, I took a long breath and I could smell his cologne. Oh how I loved his scent.

"Want to come and give away the papers?", he whispered into my ear while we were still hugging. "Sure", I mumbled into his shoulder.  
My parents loosened up a bit and I knew that Nick had something to do with it. He probably made his Mom talk to mine and I'm grateful that he did it. While we were walking to his mustang, we would drove to the school with, our arms touched slightly and I admit that I've fallen for my teacher. I am officially 18 now and after I graduated we could be together but he hasn't made a move yet. We went on a few dates and had a lot of fun together but he never tried to kiss me or any other stuff I'd fantasize about after he had left.

We were sitting is his car with music baring from the speakers but I didn't really listened to them. As we came to a halt and Nick opened his door he asked me if I wanted to come in with him but I just nodded my head no and waited for him in the car.  
"You wanna get something to eat?", he asked as he started the car again. I just nodded and he drove us to a little diner we were at least once a week. The food was good and it was never too crowded.  
We sat there in silence, it was kind of awkward and kind of nice too. I didn't know what I should say since there might only be a week left until I would only see him when our parents would meet up for business dinners.  
"What's wrong? You haven't said a word since we left your house!", Nick smiled at me and took my hand.  
"Nothing, I just can't believe that school is over now!", I said with a sad smile. "Normal Teenagers are happy about that!", he laughed and squeezed my hand a little bit. "Yeah, but they didn't have a teacher like you!", I pulled my hand back and looked at him. "I'll take that as a compliment.", I don't know if it was confusion or hurt that I've seen in his eyes as I pulled my hand back but it broke my heart a little bit.

Later that night as I was laying in my bed already and just had a little candle on my nightstand lit I heard a light knock on my balcony door. I stood up in the way too big shirt and shorts I was wearing for the night and looked what or more like who it was.  
It was Nick and I hesitated to open the sliding glass doors but I did it anyway and as soon as they were open I felt his soft lips on mine and his hands on my hips. He kissed me and I slowly started to kiss back. My hands were now on his shirt covered chest and I could feel his abs underneath it. He pulled me closer and he lightly bit my lower lip begging me for entrance in my mouth. I slightly parted my lips and his tongue found its way in immediately and started a fierce battle with mine. His hands were slowly pushing up my shirts and were now on my bare hips. I felt like flying.

We broke the kiss only to catch our breaths. He looked deep into my eyes and I got lost into his chocolate brown orbs. "Ever since I've seen you in person I wanted to do it and now that we actually can do it without getting into too much trouble I just had to come here!", he whispered into my ear and rubbed my sides slowly. "Take me, Nick. Please take me!", I whispered back and it might have sounded desperate but I didn't care. He carefully picked me up and laid me down onto my bed. "My parents are out on a business trip and the maid is out with her boyfriend!", I whispered as he began to kiss my neck.

Soon all our clothes were gone and I was ready to lose my virginity. "Before I need to tell you something!", Nick said looking me straight into the eyes. Here it comes, he's just using me for a little fuck and then goes back to his topmodel girlfriend, I thought. "I love you and after graduation I want you to move in with me."  
"I love you and I'd love that", I smiled and kissed him. He started to trail kisses from my mouth to my neck, in between my breast and to my bellybutton and up to my neck again. Several love marks were there already and now he just left soft wet kisses at my sweet spot. "Are you sure about this?", he whispered in between kisses. I just nodded and he slowly entered me. It only hurt a little bit and a few tears and minutes later I never wanted him to stop.

The next morning I woke and saw Nick smiling at me and I smiled back. He kissed the top of my head and we just sat there in silence remembering the actions from last night.

"What about my parents Nick? They won't let me move out yet alone move in with my ex teacher who's 4 years older than me.", I was disappointed because I really wanted to move in with Nick and be independent for once in my life.

"Then maybe we just have to get married!" I choked as I heard his words, "What?" "My mom knows that I love you and she arranged everything. Your parents said yes. The only one who has to accept is you. So Miley will you marry me?" I can't believe it we just made love and are still naked underneath my blankets and he's asking me to marry him.

I just smiled and he attacked me with hot, wet kisses.

And that's how everything happened.  
It's kind of unusual to be married and pregnant when you're only 19 but I love it and I wouldn't change it for the world.

I love my husband and the little Baby that's I'm carrying under my heart with everything in me.


End file.
